Halo: Chronicles of Krysyss
by corporal232
Summary: A young Spartan warrior is sent on a mission during the Battle of Reach. First chapter posted. Will post a new chapter soon. Please read and leave a review. Let me know what you like and dislike. Rated "T" for language and violence.
1. Dreams and Nightmares

**Part 1**

**The Frigate**

**Dreams and Nightmares**

Petty Officer Second Class Spartan 232 gazed out the bay doors of the Pelican as it flew swiftly above the oceans surf. The Pelican drop ship hugged the cliff closely, just barely skimming above the water. Spartan 232 grabbed the support handle more firmly to keep from falling out the back of the bird as the Pelican banked sharply to the right. The Petty Officer cast a quick glance back to the other occupants of the Pelican; Eight seasoned Marines, battle hardened and ready to kill. Their weapons were locked and loaded.

The Spartans gaze fell on the last occupant.

Spartan 213, a Senior Chief Petty Officer, sat near the front of the bird, his SRS99D Sniper Rifle propped up between his legs, both arms resting loosely on either side of it. It was impossible to tell behind his visor, but Spartan 232 assumed he was sleeping; A nap before the battle.

The Petty Officer looked back out the door. The Spartan could feel the anticipation of the mission buzzing through the air. The Spartan knew the excitement; The butterflies just before the drop into a crossfire of lasers, the explosions of plasma, the smell of burning flesh, both human and alien. The adrenalin surge, and then, total chaos.

But this was one battle Spartan 232 would not participate in. The mission that had been assigned for the Petty officer had just been completed. This Pelican was merely a ride back to the base before it flew to the north border where the line was growing thin.

The Spartan caught a brief glimpse of the other two Pelicans just ahead of them as they banked again before they curved back and dropped out of sight.

A sigh was emitted from the Spartans helmet, though so low no one could have heard it. Taking the last most seat near the bay doors, the Spartan winced slightly, thankful the visor blocked the emotion to the Marines.

The MJOLNIR armor worn by the Spartan soldiers was one of the most amazing pieces of technology ever created, equipped with its own power source for heating, cooling, and running the energy shield, as well as radar and night vision. It enhanced the Spartans speed, strength, and agility. But most of all it protected the Spartan from things that would kill a normal human. However, as great as it was, it still could not prevent some injury.

The Jiralhanae that the Spartan had engaged during the mission had been a worthy adversary and the Spartan had felt the repercussions of the beasts Hammer more than once. But the Brute warrior had died honorably.

Show no pain; One of the top rules of the unwritten rules of the Spartan warriors. The Spartans were the symbol of victory on the battle field. What would it do to morale if one of them showed pain?

A low thud echoed through the helmet as the Petty officers head leaned back against the bulkhead of the bird and the Spartans eye lids slid shut.

Sleep was nearly instantaneous, dreams were inevitable and always the same.

A little girl was playing on a swing. The sun was shining brightly. A woman's voice, soft and caring, was heard. There was a mansion in the background. Two, large tower like structures jutted up on either side of the mansion, an etched symbol in between the two.

Spartan 232 always enjoyed that part of the dream. It was so peaceful.

But then suddenly, there was darkness and the sound of machinery. A mans deep voice, monotone and loud, was barking orders. Another voice just as loud but whiney, screaming, "Hold on, hold on!".

The Spartan's eyes snapped open just as the Pelican banked hard to the left. The Spartan grabbed the support handle in a death grip as the Pelican lost altitude. A plasma rocket flew by the open doors of the Pelican just missing them. There was a sudden jolt, an explosion and the loud clang and scraping as the bird grazed the side of the cliff wall. A shake and shudder reverberated through the hull before the bird slammed into the ground.

Spartan 232 was lifted through the air, the MJOLNIR helmet connecting with the ceiling before the Spartan was flung towards the front of the Pelican and slamming into the bulk head with bone crunching force. The Pelican slammed into the rock wall and came to rest with the nose submerged in a pool of water.

The impact of the blast knocked Two-thirty-two unconscious. It took a few moments for the Spartan to come too and recover. The Spartan climbed to its feet. A quick glance around showed three of the eight Marines hadn't made it through the crash. No other occupants were in the disheveled cargo area. There was also no sign of Spartan 213.

Stumbling to the doors, the Spartan knelt down and looked out. They had crash landed in a small clearing surrounded by rock walls and a long sloping hill. The pool of water the bird had nose dived into was the end to a large water fall that cascaded down the rock cliff. Boulders of rock lay strewn about the area. A glance to the left confirmed their origin.

The other two Pelicans had also been shot down. One lay upside down on the ground with the full cockpit imbedded into the rock wall, the obvious impact having blown great chunks of the rock down into the clearing. Flames still licked at the metal hull, a stream of black smoke billowing upwards. The other Pelican was on its side, wedged between two trees. Marines were coming out of the belly of the ship, some injured, some dragging weapons and ammo out of the belly. One of the Marines was on the radio trying to raise base.

There was still no sign of Spartan 213.

Spartan 232's electronics were down. A quick check of the MJOLNIR armor showed the suits power system had taken the brunt of the impact. The rest of the armored suit was intact.

A sudden roar made Two-thirty-two look up to the long, sloping hill. The hills suddenly became alive with Covenant troops. They made their way down the hill, firing their weapons into the cluster of Marines. Several of the Marines began firing back at the Covenant with their MA5C assault rifles. Unfortunately, ammo was now in short supply.

Spartan 232 looked around for any available weapons, the armored hand finding the grip of a BR55 Battle Rifle. Moving quickly from the position at the back of the downed Pelican, Two-thirty-two sought refuge behind one of the large boulders.

The Spartan peeked out from behind the boulder, only to be met with a barrage of enemy fire.

"Shit." the Petty Officer muttered, ducking back behind the boulder. Peeking around the side, Two-thirty-two peered through the scope on the battle rifle and began firing. The gun jarred continuously into the Spartans shoulder as the weapon let loose three-round bursts of high impact ammunition at the enemy. It was different having to manually aim at the enemy through the scope. The MJOLNIR suit usually took care of that, having an advanced, auto aiming targeting system built into it. But of course the suits power supply was no longer functioning.

It didn't matter though. The Spartans aim was as good, with or without the enhancements, and was rewarded as several Covenant Grunts fell flat on their faces into the dirt.

Plasma fire suddenly came from the left side and Two-thirty-two switched firing positions accordingly.

Two more Covenant troops emerge from a small cave behind the water fall. They were Hunters; Oversized tanks of an alien being, all armor and cannon, firing deadly bolts of energy from there plasma launchers. They were followed by a squad of Grunts, armed with plasma pistols and Needlers. The Hunters showered the Marines with there deadly plasma rays while the Grunts splashed through the pool in an attempt to outflank the Marines position.

Spartan 232 was cut off from the main group of Marines and had not been noticed yet. Taking careful aim, Two-thirty-two placed the cross hairs on the eye of one of the Hunters and squeezed the trigger.

The battle rifle clicked empty. The Spartan muttered a curse and tossed it to the side. Scanning the area quickly, Two-thirty-two searched for any weapons that was within reach that might have fallen from any of the ships. A SRS99D sniper rifle lay in the grass no more than twenty feet away. But between the Spartan and the rifle, there was no cover. The Spartans mind raced, an idea forming.

The Petty Officer drew the M6D pistol from its side and pulled the only fragment grenade out of a pouch. Pulling a piece of cord from another pouch on the utility belt, the Spartan tied the grenade to the pistol and activated the grenade. Peeking over the rock, Spartan 232 made sure the Covenant troops were unaware of the location.

In one swift move, Two-thirty-two reared back and threw the pistol and the grenade towards a boulder, opposite of where the Covenant troops were advancing down. The grenade went off with a great _thump_ of an explosion, activating the ammunition inside the pistol, the bullets going off in a series of loud bursts. The advancing aliens paused and took cover, temporarily distracted.

It was the moment the Spartan needed.

Leaping from behind the boulder the Spartan ran and dove through a bush, rolling head over heals, gloved hands finding the grip of the sniper rifle. Coming up on knees, Two-thirty-two shouldered the rifle, the scope coming into view. With a quick activation of the zoom, the crosshairs were placed on the first Hunters head.

The rifle kicked as the sabot round left the gun, the white tracer flying 100 yards up the side of the hill and slamming into the Hunters head, splattering its orange-gray brains out the other side.

The Hunter slumped over, his footing slipping in the soft grass and he rolled down the hill, bumping over rocks and bushes. Several of the small Grunts squeaked and tried to scurry out of its way. But their stubby legs hindered them and they were crushed under the Hunters massive weight.

Hesitating only long enough to change targets, the Spartan fired again, killing the other Hunter in much the same way as the first.

By now the Covenant squad had realized their blunder and began turning their attention towards the Spartan.

Two-thirty-two aimed and fired again, taking down another target.

Suddenly a plasma bolt flew past the Spartans head. The Spartan rolled out of the way and jumped up, running for the cover of the downed Pelican that had imbedded itself at the bottom of the cliff. The MJOLNIR armor would only take minimal damage now that the shields were down.

The Marines meanwhile were growing thinner as the Covenant advanced even further towards them.

"Sergeant!" Yelled one of the Marines. "They're killing us!! And we don't have a fucking chance!"

Spartan 232 glanced out from around the side of the Pelican.

"Shut up and fire your weapon, soldier!" the Sergeant yelled.

The soldier looked at him for a moment, then nodded, raising his pistol and firing into the enemy.

_"I need a power supply and ammo." _Was the only thought running through the Spartans mind. The Spartan was no good to the Marines if the MJOLNIR armor couldn't withstand the battle.

The Spartan's fist came down angrily on the bulkhead of the Pelican. The side door suddenly popped open with a loud clank. Two-thirty-two quickly ducked inside the belly of the ship.

Bodies of the soldier lay strewn about the ships floor. In the corner of the cargo area, its doors wide open, was a large weapons locker full of weapons, ammo, and a brand new MJOLNIR battery…


	2. Carissa

**Carissa**

Spartan 232 worked quickly, installing the fresh battery into the MOJLNIR armor. A quick touch of a button on the wrist pad and the world suddenly became digitalized through the lens of the helmet.

"Carissa." Two-thirty-two said into the helmet. "Do you read me?"

"Of course." Came the cool, feminine voice of the Spartans AI partner. "Bout time you let me come back to life."

Two-thirty-two couldn't help but smile beneath the mask.

"Nice to hear you too. Listen up. We need immediate evacuation. We are under heavy fire."

"It sounds like it." Carissa said, the noise of plasma rifles and pistols reaching their ears.

"We were shot down near," The Spartan paused for a moment as maps flickered across the data HUD. "Shot down near point 13056." The Spartan finished.

"Give me a moment. I'm going mute." Said Carissa. "Making contact with Auburn 1."

Her voice cut off.

Two-thirty-two quickly began gathering weapons and ammunition. The Spartan picked up two extra ammo belts, throwing them over its shoulders. Two MA5C assault rifles lay on the floor of the ship and were quickly picked up by the Spartan.

"Carissa. What's the deal?" asked the Spartan.

"Auburn 1 says negative pickup. Area is too hot."

"Shit." Said Two-thirty-two.

"Anything else I can help....wait. Covenant troops approaching from the left, right, and center. Waterfall to the rear. We may be in trouble Two-thirty-two."

"Hang on Carissa." Said the Spartan, locking the bolts of the rifles into place. "Let's show the Covenant what happens when you piss of a Spartan."...


	3. The Shock of the Covenant

**The Shock of the Covenant**

The Marines huddled closer together behind a semi circle of boulders, firing what ammo they had left in there pistols.

"Where the fuck are the Spartans? We need some help!" One of them yelled over the radio.

Spartan 232 took a deep breath, and burst out the side of the Pelican, assault rifles in both hands, shields fully charged. The Spartan ran at the Covenant army, seeing that even more had joined.

Rifles raised, fingers on the triggers, the Spartan soldier sprinted forward. The rifles kicked, flash emitting from the barrels of the guns as the warrior ran into the swarm of Covenant troops.

"Hell yeah!" Yelled one of the Marines.

"Go, Spartan!" Yelled another.

Two-thirty-two spun, spraying bullets into the Covenant troops, bluish and green blood flying left and right, plasma rays flying past the dark grey armor of the Spartan.

The Covenant had been caught off guard. Only a Spartan would have pulled a move like this. Only a Spartan would have ensured survival through an attack like this. A plasma ray hit the left side of the MJOLNIR armor. Lights flashed on the suits helmet display and an audible alarm went off. Ducking quickly, Two-thirty-two dove to the side and spun, coming up to bring the butt of the rifle down upon the back of the Elites head.

The assault rifles clicked empty. Ducking around the side of a boulder, the Spartan reared back and threw the assault rifle to the Marines. A Covenant Elite leapt around the side of the boulder, swinging his plasma rifle at the Spartans head. The Spartan ducked under him, at the same time pulling one of the weapons belt from around its shoulder and throwing it after the assault rifle. Spartan 232 rose up and brought the butt end of the rifle slamming down on the Elites head.

The Spartan was suddenly hit hard from behind, stars danced in front of its vision. The Spartan fell to its knees from the blow trying to fight through the blackness. The Covenant Elite raised its rifle again to deliver a skull shattering blow when he was suddenly hit by multiple machine gun bullets.

The Spartan quickly ejected the empty magazine from the assault rifle and rolled over to its back, snapping a fresh magazine into the chamber and cocking the bolt. Rolling back onto its stomach, it took aim and began spraying bullets again into the midst of the aliens. The Marines moved up, firing their pistols and assault rifles.

Within moments, the Covenant began retreating.

"Move forward!" Yelled the Spartan. "Flank the left side and drive them back to the right."

The Marines moved forward quickly.

The Covenant tried to retreat, but being cut off by the Marines and the Spartan, they backed themselves into the wall of the cliff and had no where else to go. Within less than a minuet the Covenant troops had been eliminated. Covenant and human bodies littered the clearing.

One of the Marines ran forward, the assault rifle raised.

"What's up now, mother fucker?!!" He yelled, lowering the gun at one of the Hunters bodies and opening fire.

"Cease fire!" Yelled the Sergeant. "Soldiers, regroup! Gather what weapons and ammo you can find. See if that Warthog took any damage in the crash. We need to move!"

A courses of "Yes, sirs" went up as the soldiers ran about to do what was ordered.

The Spartan glanced around again, adrenaline slowly leaving its body.

"Well Two-thirty-two, I'd say that went rather well." Said Carissa.

"We lost a lot of men. And we haven't accomplished anything yet."

Carissa was silent for a moment.

"You did well Two-thirty-two. And you did what you had to do."

"I wonder how those Covenant were able to get so close to this side of the continent." Two-thirty-two muttered.

"I was wondering that also." Said Carissa. "In fact I…"

Her voice suddenly cut off.

"What is it?" Asked the Spartan, eyes flying over the helmets scanner. There were no enemies detected.

"Oooohhhh." She said. "I see now. Now that makes sense." Said Carissa.

"What makes sense?"

"The Covenant have a ship not far from here." She answered. "A Frigate to be exact. I had picked it up in reading a short time ago, but I thought it might have been a glitch. But…"

"How in the hell were the Covenant able to get a Frigate planet side without anyone finding out?" asked Two-thirty-two.

"I don't think they just slipped it under our nose, Two-thirty-two." Said Carissa. "From what I can tell, it appears to have been shot down several days ago. It's in the UNSC logs, but nothing else ever became of it."

"Until now."

"Well, yes. Until now. They new about it, but never sent a squad out to find it." Finished Carissa.

"A battle for the planet and we let them walk in our back door." Said the Spartan in disgust. "That means that the UNSC knows that the ship wasn't destroyed."

"Hence the reason they won't be sending a drop ship for us. The Frigate must be operational, or at least partially." Said Carissa.

Spartan 232 ran a gloved hand across the assault rifle.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Carissa.

"Do what we do best." The Spartan answered, cocking the bolt back on the rifle. "Let's find the Sergeant and tell him the previous mission is aborted. The front line just came to us."


	4. The Krysyss of Harvest

**The Krysyss of Harvest**

Night had fallen several hours before. The Marines were gathered in the cargo hold of one of the downed Pelicans, using it as a temporary shelter to prepare for the nights mission. Two of the Marines were just outside of the Pelican, checking over the Warthog.

Spartan 232 stood in the cargo hold of another Pelican. Reaching up, Two-thirty-two pulled the small disk from the helmet and slipped it into a data palm. A small, holographic image of Carissa suddenly appeared.

"ugh." She said. "What did you do that for?"

Spartan 232 sat down on and overturned weapons locker.

"I need to take part of the armor off. No point in you being in the helmet if I'm not wearing it."

Carissa nodded and flickered slightly. Her shimmering form provided the perfect amount of light to illuminate the inside of the bird.

Two-thirty-two reached up, placing its hands on either side of the helmet.

There was a light clang on the outside hull of the Pelican and Spartan 232 and Carissa both turned their gaze to the open door. The Sergeants face suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry to bother you." He said in a gruff voice. "My squad is ready when you are."

The Spartan stood and nodded.

"I will be ready shortly." Said Two-thirty-two. "Take a seat Sergeant."

The Sergeant entered and sat down on one of the benches. Spartan 232 also resumed its seat.

"If you don't mind me saying, you are one of the shortest Spartans I have ever seen." Said the Sergeant.

Two-thirty-two couldn't help but grin under the mask. With a quick tug, the Spartan helmet was removed.

The Sergeants eyes widened as long blonde hair flowed from under the helmet falling around the warriors shoulder. Blue eyes met his gaze.

"I am shorter than most Spartans, Sergeant." Said Two-thirty-two. "I am also one of the few females who are Spartans."

The Sergeant looked at her, unsure of what to say.

Two-thirty-two cast a quick glance to Carissa who merely gave her a knowing grin.

Spartan 232 set her helmet beside her, then unclasped the armored chest plate and let it drop to the floor. The black body suit underneath hugged her body tightly. She was muscled, though not so much that her feminine curves didn't show, and the Sergeant found his gaze traveling over her.

"So… is Spartan 232 your name? Or, should we just call you Petty Officer 232?" Asked the Sergeant.

Two-thirty-two dropped the back plate of the armor to the floor and sat back down.

"Proper UNSC designation is 232- Kryss." She said. "I do have a nick name the other Spartans call me. I was sent out on a mission straight out of training with two other Spartans. We were sent out to capture a power station on the north most point of Harvest that a band of Covenants had captured. Both other Spartans were killed. I was able to hide and remain undetected."

She pulled out a roll of bandage from a medical kit and began wrapping it tightly around her torso.

"I had never been in an actual battle. I completed the mission without a flaw. I killed ten Covenant Elites and a handful of Grunts without much for weaponry. UNSC intercepted a Covenant message shortly after that said that a crisis had occurred and the power station was no longer theirs." She said, tying the bandage off and setting it back into the medical kit. She stood and looked at the Sergeant.

"From then out, the other Spartans called me Krysyss."

The Sergeant looked at her and nodded slightly, taking her story in.

"Why were you on our Pelican in the first place?" He asked.

Krysyss shrugged slightly, picking the back plate of armor back up.

"I had finished my mission near where you picked me up. The information of the mission is classified." She said.

He nodded slightly.

"Well, it looks like you got pretty banged up. For a Spartan." He said.

Krysyss shot him a glance.

"The Jiralhanae are a vicious species that are not to be taken lightly. Do not underestimate my ability as a Spartan due to my lack of height or a dick. Get your men ready to move Sergeant. We need to destroy that Frigate before more Covenant forces are able to walk in our back door and take over the rest of Reach." She nodded her head towards the door. "Move out." She said.

The sergeant stood and nodded, then saluted her formally.

"My men will be ready." He said, then stepped through the door and disappeared into the darkness.

Krysyss watched him go then glanced down to Carissa.

"Charming, isn't he?" Asked Carissa.

"Hardly." Said Krysyss, picking up the MJOLINR helmet and securing it on her head.

She picked up the data palm and pulled the disk out, slipping it back into the helmet.

"Ahhh. So much better." Said Carissa. "So. Are we going for a stealthy attack like we did back on Harvest or…"

Krysyss picked up the SSM Rocket Launcher and propped it on her shoulder.

"Ok. Guess not." Said Carissa as they made their way out the door…


	5. The Belly of the Beast

**The Belly of the Beast**

Two Marines sat perched on the top of a hill, micro binoculars raised, watching the large, domed shape that sat in the valley below.

The two Marines jumped and looked back at the sound of brush moving only to see the Sergeant and the Spartan climbing up the hill.

"Anything new, Marine?" Asked the Sergeant.

The soldier shook his head.

"Negative, sir. A few patrols went by. We spotted at least two Ghosts. A dozen or so Grunts went off to the north, but came back about an hour later. Everything has been calm for the past hour."

The Sergeant pointed and Krysyss turned her attention to him.

"Look over that way. See? To the left. You can see the ships rear just barely rested at the bottom of those rocks."

"It don't look very big." Said on of the other soldiers. "Maybe that's all that left of it. Like, maybe one of the MAC guns blew the rest of it off."

"If my calculations are correct," Said Carissa, " then this ship extends a good ways underground. Since we can't see the rest of it, its possible the nose end is buried in a swamp, or lake. If we are going to check this out, we should have brought more troops."

"We had more troops, Carissa." Krysyss said quietly.

"Oh." she said. "I'm sorry..."

Krysyss said nothing in response, but merely shifted her view slightly towards the visible part of the ship.

"Maybe the ship was only grazed and then crashed into the lake, and they can't get it out." Said the other Marine.

"It doesn't matter." Said Krysyss. "The ship is obviously operational. As long as those shade turrets and plasma cannons are operational, no air support can get into the area. If there is no air support, any Covenant ship that manages to get past the Orbital Defense Platforms has a safe place to land. We have to destroy it."

"How do you want this to go down?" Asked the Sergeant.

Krysyss stood silent for a moment.

"All right." She said. "I want two snipers, one on this hill and one over there on that hill. That way we can set up a V- type fire pattern. I want three soldiers in a small patrol on the north side of the ship. Give them the Spanker. If those Ghosts come back you will need it. I will take two soldiers with me. Sergeant, have the rest of your men set up a perimeter around the ships visible structure. Keep close radio contact."

"But, Sir. How are you going to get in?" One of the soldiers asked.

Krysyss smiled under her helmet.

"Just leave that to me and the hog." she answered. "Let's move out."

Twenty minuets later she sat behind the wheel of the Warthog at the bottom of the hill. A Marine sat in the passenger's side of the hog.

Private Dieter Leon had been on the front lines since the fall of Harvest. Even at only 22 years old, he had proven to be an excellent soldier.

Manning the chain gun in the back was Corporal Carlos Zematra. He had been aboard the UNSC Capital ship, _Auburn I_ at the same time Spartan 232 had.

The group waited anxiously when the Sergeant suddenly emerge from his covered position and gave the trio a thumb's up sign.

"Soldiers," Said Krysyss, looking at the two Marine passengers. "You guys keep low and stay sharp. I don't know how far in this ship we'll be able to take the Warthog. Corporal, stay on the trigger when we got enemies, but conserve as much ammo as we can. We don't know how many Covenant troops are in there.

"Private, stay on the look out for Covenant and hallways I may miss. I'm going to concentrate on the driving. If we come under attack, or if I have to leave you guys near the hog while I go check something out, you just keep us covered."

"Yes, sir." They both said in unison.

Spartan 232 reached under the dash and started the engine of the Warthog.

"And what am I going to be doing during all this?" Asked Carissa.

Krysyss frowned slightly.

"What the hell do you think you are going to be doing? You're going to be giving me directions as to how to get to the control center of this damn ship."

"Well, hell. Now is a fine time to get an attitude." Said Carissa.

Krysyss let out a sigh.

"Sorry Carissa." She said quietly. "Just nervous."

Carissa laughed.

"You're nervous? That's a first."

"Thanks." Krysyss said sarcastically. "It isn't every day I drive a Warthog into the center of a Covenant ship."

"That's true." Answered Carissa. "Ok. Let's do this. Ill walk you through it." She chuckled again.

The Warthog lurched as it was put into gear. The Spartans foot pushed down on the accelerator. The powerful motor roared. The back tires spun, kicking up dirt and rock and suddenly caught, shooting the Warthog forward.

The trio shot up the hill, catching air at the top, landing roughly near the bottom of the hill. The wheels cut sharply and dug into the earth, the quad steering activating immediately to the drivers response, fish-tailing slightly, and pulling them in the direction of the ship. The group roared towards the Frigate, aiming for the main cargo doors located under one of the large dorsal structures.

"Spartan..." said Dieter, as they neared the closed doors, with no obvious indication that the Spartan wasn't going to ram them head on.

"Spartan!" he yelled.

"Aww Shit!" Said Carlos.

"Hang on." Said Krysyss.

She cut the wheels at the last second sharply, throwing the hog into a sideways slide, crashing into and through the doors of the cargo area.

The Warthog spun 180 degrees before coming to rest inside the belly of the Frigate, chain gun first.

They sat there in the dark silence, the only sound being the low hum of the Warthogs engine, weapons at the ready for any movement. The radar on the Spartan's HUD blipped blankly, indicating there were no enemy in the vicinity.

A few seconds past before the Spartan lowered her hand from the assault rifle and reached down to turn on the exterior lights of the Warthog.

"Two-thirty-two." Carissa's voice suddenly cut through the silence inside the Spartans helmet, causing her to jump slightly.

"What?" She whispered.

"I detect multiple enemies nearby." Said Carissa.

She had no sooner finished her sentence when her entire radar turned red with dots.

Krysyss flipped the light switch on under the dash causing all of the exterior lights to the Hog coming on at once, illuminating the interior of the cargo hold of the ship.

Her breath caught in her throat at what she saw.

At least a hundred Covenant were in the cargo hold of the ship, obviously using it as a place of rest, the apparent crashing in of the Warthog waking them up.

"Holy shit!" Said Dieter in his strong British accent.

Carlos didn't hesitate and suddenly opening up the trigger of the chain gun on the enemy.

Krysyss responded by slamming her foot down on the gas pedal. The hog leapt forward, running over several Grunts before shooting out of the cargo doors they had just come through.

"What are you doing?" Asked Carissa.

Krysyss didn't have time to answer.

The hog responded quickly as she cut the wheels sharp, whipping the hog back around, kicking up dirt and rocks, and heading full speed back through the doors of the ship hitting anything and everything that was in their path.

"Fuck yeah!" Yelled Carlos, staying hard on the chain gun, while Dieter fired from the passenger side with his assault rifle.

"Carissa!" Krysyss yelled. "I need directions to the command center, NOW!"

"Analyzing." She said. "Sheeze. Get all pissed off. Back for one day and you're already..."

"Carissa!!"

"Next hallway on your left." She said quickly. "Right, here!"

The hog slammed into the wall as it fish-tailed around the corner. Plasma bolts flew all around them, slamming into the side of the Warthog, leaving deep burn marks. They approached a long bridge that gaped over a cavern like cargo area.

"You're going to have to leave the Warthog at the end of the bridge." Said Carissa. "The hallways after that will be small. Not that it wouldn't fit, but it will be hell to maneuver it through them. But the main command center of the ship is just beyond here."

"Sir!" said Carlos. "They're all behind us! What are we going to do? There's too many of them!"

Suddenly a large green plasma rocket flew over the Warthog from in front of them. The bridge up ahead was blocked off with large crates and two deployable energy shields. Behind that stood a Covenant Elite guard holding one of the Covenant plasma launchers. It fired off a second round, the rocket slamming into the side walls of the bridge, throwing the hog off just enough to jar the trio.

Krysyss brought up her rifle, but the jarring of the Warthog caused her to fumble and drop it. It clattered to the bridge and slipped off into the chasm below. Her left foot slammed onto the brakes and they screeched to a halt.

"Were stuck between a rock and a hard place! Were going to die!" Yelled Dieter.

Spartan 232 looked up ahead, then behind then. They had no where to go. Enemies were closing in from behind and the road ahead was blocked.

And then she had an Idea...


End file.
